


Intact

by ravenarc



Series: One Shots [5]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Gang Violence, Gangs, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Violence, sorry hanbin is the bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenarc/pseuds/ravenarc
Summary: “Do it’s safe I promise-” Doyoung spins around, thrusting his finger at Donghyuck’s chest.“Do you see this?” Haechan is taken aback, unable to process how quickly Doyoung had turned.“W-what?”“Your chest.”“I guess so?” Donghyuck looks down at Doyoung’s finger, eyes wide. Doyoung sits back on his heels, expression stoney.“I need that to stay intact, okay?”





	Intact

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically word vomit where I write out whatever is in me without story line lmao I don't expect anyone to read but anyways it's four am I wrote this I think I started at two? I'm tired so I have no idea what the quality is like and basically the story is just gang shit ya feel, just business

“Don’t be a dick, hyung-” Haechan is very good at handling certain situations, and this one is going to be no different. All he wants is  _ one  _ night of freedom, and he’s trying to prove that anything that faces him in those hours will be something he can handle.

“Hyuck this isn’t something I’m willing to discuss with you! You stay in the building tonight and that’s that.” Doyoung is a couple strides ahead of the teen, Haechan’s angst washing over him in overwhelming waves. 

“Do it’s safe I promise-” Doyoung spins around, thrusting his finger at Donghyuck’s chest. 

“Do you see this?” Haechan is taken aback, unable to process how quickly Doyoung had turned.

“W-what?”

“Your chest.”

“I guess so?” Donghyuck looks down at Doyoung’s finger, eyes wide. Doyoung sits back on his heels, expression stoney. 

“I need that to stay intact, okay?” He says. “Nothing is safe anymore. If you’re outside at night I have absolutely no control over who you run into, you know we’re in a bad place right now and people shoot all over nowadays-”

“Talk about a bad place!” Over his hyung’s shoulder Haechan can see the owner of this new voice rounding the corner. He grabs Doyoung’s wrist tightly as the man turns around in surprise. 

They’re in the open, Doyoung and Haechan, and the open is supposed to be safe. Back alleyways are not- gangs know all the dumb cliches- and that means Doyoung would never walk through them with any of the younger few. Haechan is young, therefore, they walk in the open.

But it’s also two on a Sunday, and literally no one else is out, no body is in this  _ particular  _ open at this moment in time. 

Nobody but Doyoung, Haechan and the five new aggressive looking friends. 

“Oh fuck.” Doyoung says, he doesn’t even try to muffle it. “What do you want Hanbin? We’ve just about had it with your lot.” Haechan stands beside Doyoung, trying to look big and powerful, mimicking the way Doyoung appears to be so relaxed. 

The people standing in front of them are people they’ve encountered before, even  _ fought  _ before when their heads called for it, and these are people Doyoung is not interested in dealing with right now. Hanbin, all muscle, takes a step forwards, running a hand through his dark hair.

“I have a business acquisition for you,” He says, smiling at the ground like he knows something they don’t, eyes finding themselves staring into Doyoung’s after a couple  _ dramatic  _ seconds. Doyoung stiffens, because business is ugly and business isn’t safe. Business is the opposite of the open, business is alleyways and guns and probably pain and business is no place for Haechan, whose presence Doyoung almost forgot about. 

Hyuck is being as quiet as a mouse, trying to aid Doyoung with silent support, but this is only amusing to Hanbin and the others. 

“I’ll say it again because I know you’re slow,” Doyoung’s voice is even, one single tone that demands respect and asserts power.  _ “What do you want.” _ Hanbin’s smile fades and he stops moving, as if Doyoung has done something to piss him off- which he has.

“We just want to get paid,” He sighs heavily, like this is difficult for him to say- which it isn’t. “Unfortunately for you we don’t get the money ‘til you’re dead.” Doyoung struggles to keep his hand still. He almost fucked up, giving away that that sentence scared him, when he tried to grab for Haechan’s wrist. He wanted to hold onto him, to remind himself he’s there and to keep him all together.  _ ‘Til you’re dead  _ is very disheartening. 

That isn’t safe at all.

That is  _ not  _ keeping Haechan’s chest intact. 

“Shocking. We all want money Hanbin,” Doyoung says, trying to maintain the same strength he had held only seconds before. He always has the upper hand, he always has his cool- he also always has seventeen other boys providing backup. Haechan won’t cut it. “I really don’t think a couple hundred bucks constitutes murder.” 

This is the part where Doyoung curses his life and where it’s led him. Most days he’s okay with it, though. Like he said; everybody wants money, and it just so happens that for Doyoung to get it- well mostly it  _ does  _ constitute murder. 

So this is also the second  _ oh fuck  _ of the evening.

“You think too little of yourself,” The man in front of them says, laughing as he steps forwards. His four friends step with him, forcing Doyoung and Haechan to take a half step backwards. “You’re worth a little more than that.” Now Doyoung has his fingers wrapped around Hyuck’s wrist. Doyoung knows that if the open was busier this wouldn’t be happening, but Hanbin and the little pieces of his crew have caught them at an  _ awfully  _ lonely time. Doyoung can’t even hear  _ cars  _ heading down the street, meaning they aren’t because Doyoung’s hearing is impeccable. 

“Think about what you’re about to do,” Doyoung’s heartbeat is picking up, pounding in his chest like an avalanche, threatening to break his ribs apart. “You  _ know  _ this would not be a smart move for your company-”

“Fuck the company. The  _ company  _ hasn’t done shit for us, we’re making our own moves now-”

“Without Song? Or Chan?” Everyone in the street, the whole six involved in the conversation, turn to stare at the seventh, mostly silent boy. Doyoung is shocked he spoke up-

Hanbin is infuriated by such boldness.

“WHAT BUSINESS OF YOURS IS SONG AND-” Hanbin starts but can’t finish because Doyoung has decided that this is the right time to run to a better open. Haechan doesn’t hesitate to follow him, and the two of them tear up the street at lightning speed, taking Hyuck’s beautifully thought out moment of stunned enemies to escape. But the shock doesn’t last and very soon the sound of five pairs of shoes connecting with asphalt is added to Doyoung and Haechan’s.

Generally in the movies these chases are filled with yelling, but if you’re truly running as hard as you can there’s no breath for stupid things like that, and so this chase is pretty much silent. 

Save heavy breathing, racing hearts and screaming lungs.

Quiet.

Until the first shot goes off and Hyuck absentmindedly feels something sting in his left arm. He ignores it, the adrenaline flooding his veins lets him, and Doyoung watches in horror as his little brother bleeds while they run. Doyoung grabs Haechan’s other arm, pushing him in front of him to keep him away from stray bullets, urging him to run faster.

_ Almost there almost there.  _ He keeps saying this to himself, but where exactly are they going? Doyoung doesn’t know, Doyoung didn’t think that far ahead. Where could they go that would be safe-

Another gunshot-

From  _ that. _

Haechan’s pace begins to slow, Doyoung knows this because it makes him slow down too, trying to stay in between Hyuck and the danger. Doyoung wants to yell at him to keep going, to go faster, but Haechan just keeps  _ bleeding.  _

“No no no no no-” Doyoung guides themselves around another corner, but this open isn’t any safer, in fact, it’s even more closed off. Hanbin has managed to run the pair into a dead end.  _ Oh fuck. _

That’s three now. 

Doyoung drags both himself and Hyuck to lean against the nearest wall. Haechan places a hand on the cool concrete and Doyoung watches him with panic, terrified of how pale his skin looks and how  _ red  _ he is, covered in his own blood. He didn’t know a person could bleed that much. He pops his head around the corner, trying to measure the time they have before Hanbin gets there. Haechan takes this opportunity to rest, back against the only solid thing that isn’t the ground around him- which happens to be said wall- desperate for support. 

Doyoung flies back, pressing his own back against the building in fear when a bullet whizzes past his face where his head had been.

“They are-  _ so  _ serious- about this killing us thing.” He says between gasps for air and Haechan laughs with the little strength he has left in him. Doyoung turns his head to look at him. “How much juice do you have left?”

“Lots.” The teen lies. “Enough to put up a fight.” 

“Good, because we have a solid fifteen seconds.” Doyoung jumps off the wall, pulling Hyuck with him so that they’re not backed into a complete corner when their assailants show up. 

Blood is pumping out of Donghyuck with the same fervor as his adrenaline is going through him, rendering him completely useless in the fight he knows is coming. Already his vision is swimming, and blackness is eating at the edges. But that’s okay, Hyuck decides that’s okay and that he’s going to ignore it; this is something he can handle.

Hyuck is good at handling situations.

Doyoung’s guess was pretty good, timing wise, and a very angry Hanbin is rounding the corner in only a few seconds. He stops only five feet away from them and the other four fan out, putting themselves between the boys and any hope to escape. 

Doyoung didn’t waste those fifteen seconds, and Johnny is already on the other end of a phone call, which is what followed a few rushed texts.

 

**We’r gna di e**

 

**Lve you**

Doyoung is known for his dry sense of humour, but maybe a little more detail might’ve aided any effort Johnny might’ve put in to find out where they were. Instead, he’s talking to nothing, because the phone is in Doyoung’s hand resting at hip level and all of Johnny’s words fall on literally no ears at all. Doyoung just prays that Johnny  _ listens.  _

He needs him to hear the culprits. He needs him to know who they are.

He needs him to get revenge for this.

“You guys are fast I’ll give you that,” Hanbin sneers, taking a menacing step forwards. Haechan tries to take a step back but his limbs feel like lead and he manages to trip over himself, falling backwards.  _ So much for putting up a fight  _ he thinks as the blackness threatens to take over. He fights it with everything, but Doyoung’s heart breaks with how difficult it looks. 

A GSW in an arm shouldn’t do much but hurt if it’s treated, but blood loss is no joke, and Haechan is white with it, in spite of how his clothes are stained crimson.

_ “Get the fuck away from us,”  _ Doyoung hisses, stepping closer to Donghyuck, holding his phone as if it will save their lives. 

“It’s nothing personal, Doyoung, just business.” Hanbin says, voice icy. Doyoung wonders how he regained a proper breathing pattern so fast. “I’m sorry, I guess.” He says, and there’s real remorse there, something Doyoung doesn’t have the time to process before he hears the familiar sound, he smells the smoke.

He feels the pain explode across his middle, shot right through the abdomen. He coughs, stumbling backwards and he loses his grip on the cellphone, dropping it to the ground. In the back of his mind he hears it shatter against the concrete but really, what does it matter if his phone is broken? He doesn’t need it anymore.

_ “Hyung-”  _ Haechan is hardly even there anymore, but terror washes over his body when Doyoung’s knees are the next thing to fall against the pavement. Every breath is a struggle, it feels as if there’s a ten ton weight on his chest, pressing the air out of his lungs with no hope of ever getting it back.

Doyoung tunes out Hanbin and the others, focusing on only fighting the sudden nausea rising up inside him. The blood soaks his shirt, causing it to stick to his skin. 

Doyoung’s eyes are wide in surprise, despite knowing this was coming, and he gives into the weakness in his limbs after only a few seconds. That’s how quickly a little piece of lead can take a person’s life. He slumps forwards, falling against the ground and feeling every little piece of gravel cut into his skin. It’s almost welcoming, a different pain than the one that rips across his stomach. 

“-bother- the other one?” 

Doyoung’s consciousness fluctuates right before his eyes and the world sounds like his ears are full of cotton. At this angle though, he can see Haechan laying on his back, breaths dangerously slow. 

_ No-  _

But suddenly there’s another shot and Hyuck’s body jerks, chest exploding with the impact of the bullet. Then he’s still.  _ Completely  _ still.

A scary kind of still.

Doyoung feels his heart shatter, something more painful than any bullet wound. 

That’s not intact at  _ all.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, one shots are always a hit or miss so who knows if you liked it, I hope you did <3


End file.
